1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to projection lenses and, particularly, to a projection lens having a high resolution and a wide field angle and a projection system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain a large sharp projection image, projection lenses with a high resolution and a wide field angle are highly desirable for projectors, such as digital light processing (DLP) projectors, liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) projectors. However, correction of aberrations, especially field curvature, distortion, and coma, for acquiring a high resolution has been a challenge when configuring a projection lens having a wide field angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection lens and a projection system having the same which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.